Bajo la brillante luz de Luna azul
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Un one shot oldirvalshipping, de lo que puede pasar cuando una pequeña pelea pasa a una noche romantica.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan ( pueden llamarlo Red18) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

* * *

><p><strong>Bajo la brillante luz de luna azul.<strong>

Después de un buen rato, Red y yo regresábamos de un duro entrenamiento internándonos por un tiempo en el bosque. Ambos nos habíamos pasado dentro de ahí por un par de meses, dos meses entrenando con un duro esfuerzo para volvernos más fuertes que antes, para los retos que vinieran adelante. Cosa que Red acepto sin duda alguna, aparte no tenía a alguien más para que me ayudara, pues Blue quería ir de compras, así que la deje que cuidara el gimnasio mientras que ambos salíamos.

Solo que el problema cuando ambos regresábamos, Red se veía algo triste los primeros días, pues se había alejado mucho tiempo de su casa y estaba aún más triste por Yellow quien la había dejado sola en su casa. Aparte, Red había olvidado mencionarle que nos íbamos por dos meses de viaje de entrenamiento, por lo que eso lo tenía muy preocupado. Eso me estaba fastidiando mucho, así que decidí animarlo un poco, y como estábamos aún por el sendero del bosque verde que llevaba directamente a mi gimnasio, tendría tiempo para hacerlo sentir mejor, antes de que llegáramos hasta ahí y que se ponga inquietante de preocupación, por ni siquiera contarle eso a Yellow y aparte olvidar su Pocketch en casa, por lo que si llegaba el así al gimnasio, pudiera que no se callara toda la noche.

- Red – ¿Por qué sigues triste? – Pregunte tratando de sonar preocupado con el, aunque prefería ver a otro lado. Luego el se puede poner algo triste y prefiero no verlo así, pues es fastidioso.

- Es que sigo pensando en que dirá Yellow cuando sepa que no le di aviso alguno por dos meses que estuve fuera. Y más porque estamos llegando a estas horas de la noche. Si llego a mi casa a esta hora, a lo mejor y se molestara mucho conmigo. – Respondió con la cabizbaja, aún con tristeza en su rostro.

- No te pongas así ahora Red. Además, ella sabe bien que tú eres una persona muy distraída y que suele salir a entrenar por un tiempo. A lo mejor y ni se preocupo de que no le hayas avisado y te espera en casa. – Dije con ánimos ante él, mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda en señal de confianza.

- Puede que tengas razón. Pero no sabes que triste suele ponerse ella cuando salgo por un tiempo extendido mayor de una semana.

- Eso es cierto Red. Pero no es para que sigas poniéndote así... De seguro se alegrara de verte sin un rasguño. – Le volví a responder después de una pausa corta con cierto tono de soberbia. – Cosa que no fue para tanto, pues ni hiciste mucho esfuerzo.

- ¡Hey! Si tu ni siquiera fuste para tomarte las cosas lo demasiado en serio. – Me respondió Red algo molesto, dejando la preocupación de hace rato a un lado.

- Porque no era necesario tomarme las cosas tan en serio. Sabía que entrenar contigo podría volverse luego una perdida de tiempo. Por eso no use toda mi fuerza y empeño. – Aunque los dos sonáramos seguros de nuestras palabras, sabíamos que solo estábamos mintiendo nuestros resultados.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto con cierta sonrisa retadora en su rostro. – Y yo que pensaba que te habías puesto más débil y por eso me pediste que entrenáramos. Yo solo estaba tratando de ir a tu ritmo en el entrenamiento. – Ahora la tristeza de Red parecía esfumarse de si y una gran carcajada brotaba de su rostro.

- Si. Claro Red. Sigue soñando.

Ya con Red más tranquilo, el regresar al gimnasio fue más confortable, pero eso duro muy poco, pues la desilusión nos volvería a llegar, pero esta vez para ambos.

En la entrada del gimnasio, Blue nos estaba esperando en la puerta principal, junto con Yellow, quien parecía dormir en el piso de la entrada por la espera de Red y también ella se encontraba cubierta por una frazada naranja, que parecía fue dada por Blue, para que evitara el frío. Yo sabía bien que el que ambas estuvieran ahí no representaba nada bueno. Por lo que tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que ella estuviera planeando hacernos.

- Blue. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué Yellow esta durmiendo afuera del gimnasio si tenías las llaves guardadas? – Levante mi voz con molestia y a la vez trate de moderar el volumen evitando despertar a Yellow.

- No te pongas así de molesto conmigo Green. Te he estando esperando desde la tarde a que llegaras. Se suponía que ibas a llegar con Red en la tarde, pero no ha estas horas de la noche. Por lo que te llevo rato aquí fuera del gimnasio desde la tarde. Así que Green… ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? – Blue se veía muy agresiva, normalmente no se ponía así con ambos. Creo que esta vez decía la verdad. Aparte se nos quedaba viendo con mala cara, mientras se cruzaba de manos. – Y por Yellow… Pues cuando salí a esperarlos, estaba muy impaciente porque llegaran. Yo le había dicho que ustedes se atreverían a aparecer hoy en el gimnasio, pues se fueron a entrenar por dos meses, creo que estaba aquí desde la mañana. – Menciono ella con algo de tristeza, mientras apartaba la vista de nosotros y la dirigía para Yellow, al mismo tiempo que Red también la estaba viendo con cara muy triste. – Ella estaba muy inquieta por verte a ti Red. Así que tú eres tan culpable como Green. – Dijo ella ahora molesta, mientras apuntaba usando su dedo con firmeza hacia Red. Esto hizo que él se frustrara más después de que yo ya lo había tranquilizado. – De seguro Red, tienes la culpa por hacerla esperar tanto. Por eso es que ella no quiso entrar al gimnasio para resguardarse del frío, solo para poder verte llegar.

- ¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tienes toda la razón Blue! Todo fue por mi culpa. Debí haberle avisado desde un principio. – Dijo Red con cierta melancolía en su voz, parecía estar temblándole.

- Blue. Ya deja de gritarle a Red de esa forma. El no tiene la culpa. Trabajo me costo para que el dejara de sentirse tan culpable por no haberle dicho palabra alguna a Yellow de que saldríamos por más tiempo de lo normal a entrenar, como para que llegaras con esos comentarios agresivos ante él. – Respondí con brusquedad, regañando a Blue para así evitar que continuara molestando a Red. Aunque ella parecía no estar intimidada por lo que yo dijera.

- No me salgas con esas cosas Green. De seguro tú fuiste el que le metió la costumbre a Red, el salir de parranda por el bosque y no avisarle a su novia de cuanto iban a tardar y más en regresar a tales horas de la noche. Por lo que si Red no va a ser el culpable de lo que le paso a la pobrecita de Yellow, la culpa la tendrás tú.

- ¿Y ahora por qué yo?

- Pues por que si

- A todo este regaño… ¿Dónde están esos dos? – Pregunte al darme cuenta de que Red ya no estaba a mi lado y de que Yellow había desaparecido de donde estaba durmiendo. Por lo que di vistazos de un lado a otro, al mismo tiempo Blue hacía lo mismo tratando de encontrar a esos dos.

- Parece que también tienes la culpa de que esos dos se hayan ido frente a tus narices Green. – Me refunfuño Blue otra vez.

- ¿Hasta cuando dejaras de culparme de todo? – Grite con fuerza, ahora de que Yellow ya no estaba aquí, podría sentirme libre de gritar a todo pulmón. Pero en eso, de la puerta del gimnasio Red asomo su cabeza con cierta cara de preocupación y callándonos con un susurro poniendo su dedo frente a la boca.

- Oigan. Paren por favor de hacer tanto escándalo aquí afuera. Yellow parece haberse resfriado de estar durmiendo aquí fuera.

- Ves Green, te dije que tu tenías la culpa.

- Ya deja de estar gritando. ¿No oíste lo que Red menciono? Así que mejor deja de ser una chica escandalosa por un rato.

- Ambos dejen de estar peleándose. – Grito Red molesto y con tono moderado.

- Lo sentimos. – Respondimos al mismo tiempo Blue y yo.

- Por cierto Green… ella necesita descansar bien. ¿No te molesta que se quede a dormir aquí ella verdad? – No podía decirle a Red que no. Pues ya me sentía lo bastante culpable porque ella se enfermara, y más culpable se veía Red de la pena que tenía al preguntarme eso.

- No te preocupes por eso Red. Ella puede quedarse a dormir en mi habitación. Pero mejor, ambos quédense en mi gimnasio para que así cuides bien de ella hasta que se sienta un poco mejor y la puedas llevar a casa a que repose mejor que aquí. – En eso, Red se puso un poco apenado por la propuesta que su amigo le dio, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mejor por Yellow.

- Muchas gracias Green. – Red volvió a entrar al gimnasio de inmediato para ir por Yellow. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Blue lo detuvo en seco, para llamarle la atención de nuevo.

- Será mejor que cuides bien de ella. ¿Lo entendiste Red? – Dijo entre regaños, al tiempo que le jalaba la oreja.

- No te preocupes por eso Blue. Yo cuidare bien de ella. – Respondió Red, algo pálido, como si ignorara el dolor.

- Mas te vale hacerlo. – Blue volvió a ponerse muy seria, pero en cuando dio media vuelta, pudo notar que yo me alejaba sin dar marcha atras.

- ¡Oye tú!... ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Grito Blue de forma alertada. – Por tu culpa Yellow quedo muy enferma. Debería de darte vergüenza.

- ¿Crees que no me siento culpable Blue? Ya tengo demasiado peso encima de culpa. – Le grite molesto a ella. Si que era molesto discutir con ella. – Por eso lo que necesito ahora es estar a solas.

- A no… eso si que no Green. Será mejor que yo vaya contigo.

- ¿Para seguir regañándome Blue?... no gracias- Tu mejor quédate aquí también a ayudar a Red para cuidar a Yellow. – En eso busque de mi cinta la Pokeball de mi Charizard para salir volando de ahí. Lo único que quería era que me dejaran pensar en todo a solas.

- Será mejor que no me retes Green. – En eso ella liberó a su Blastoise, mientras que yo montaba en mi pokémon.

- En ese caso trata de seguir regañándome… si es que logras alcanzarme. – Ambos levantamos vuelo y yo trataba de ver a cuanta distancia me separaba de ella y de sus molestos regaños.

Después de un largo tiempo sobrevolando el bosque Verde sin rumbo alguno y de no ver a Blue desde hace ya varios minutos, busque algún lugar para que Charizard pudiera decender sin algún problema, pues había mucha oscuridad y el cielo estaba totalmente nublado después de la persecución, pues era difícil encontrar un lugar perfecto para poder aterrizar sin golpearnos con algo. Hasta que pude notar de entre las sombras una especie de varas o palos por las alturas que estábamos, más arriba del bosque. Si es que esos son palos secos de un árbol, no habrá problema de enviar un lanzallamas para iluminar un lugar donde aterrizar sin provocar un incendio. . Ordene a Charizard que arrojara un pequeño ataque, pues esperaba no estar equivocado y causar un incendio incontrolable. Cuando pudimos ver que era el árbol seco de una montaña, supe que era el lugar más indicado para aterrizar. No había modo de causar un incendio pues era un lugar terroso y sin vegetación alguna, aparte de que había una extensión como si fuera una pista de aterrizaje. Mayor suerte la mía no podía tener. Aterrizamos sin ningún problema y arranque un pedazo de las ramas en llamas para buscar a los alrededores si no había una cueva para donde resguardarme. El frío comenzaba a sentirse un poco más fuerte, por lo que debía encontrar un buen lugar, antes de que Blue pudiera ver la luz de las llamas de ese árbol seco. Cuando al fin pude resguardarme del frío en una pequeña cueva, lo suficientemente chica como para que Charizard no pudiera entrar, lo que era un poco malo, pero si era lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran dos personas.

Al estar pensando un largo rato ahí dentro y reflexionar si debía de sentirme totalmente culpable porque Yellow se pusiera así de enferma y para que Red se pusiera de una forma preocupada, o si tendría que ignorar esta situación como siempre lo hacía. Pero ahora no podía pensar en algo como para no pensar tanto en eso, me sentía al mismo tiempo preocupado, pues también había hecho preocupar a Blue, aunque a ella le guste molestarme todo el tiempo. En lo que analizaba todo lo que había pasado y el de tener mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, no pude notar la presencia de ella. Se me quedaba mirando con una triste cara de preocupación. Cuando pude darme cuenta de que ella me observaba, sentí su presencia, pero no era parecida a la que suele usar para fastidiarme, era una sensación muy extraña. Parecía que la discusión que habíamos tenido la hubiera puesto así de triste, y aunque siempre nos la pasamos peleando, nunca la vi así de triste.

- ¿Blue?... ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? – La verdad era que me ponía intrigado, que recuerde, había hecho lo necesario como para que ella no me pudiera localizar con facilidad.

- Green… - Respondió con unas lágrimas en sus brillantes ojos azules, la cual limpio con su mano. – Solo quería venir a disculparme contigo… Tenías toda la razón en decir que no era culpa tuya… Por eso es que te busque en el aire… Aparte, de que pude notar el brillo de tu fogata afuera de la cueva. – Creo que se me había olvidado de poner una puerta fuera de la cueva. – No quería que te molestaras conmigo después de esa discusión Green… Sabes que me gusta molestarlos tanto a ti, como a Red… Y es por eso que yo…

Ya no quería seguir escuchando sus disculpas, se volvía muy molesta de nuevo, y también ya no quería seguir viéndola llorar. Por lo que hice lo primero que me llego a la mente… Así que la logre callar con un tierno beso que al tiempo que me di cuenta, me sentí muy nervioso. Como mencione, eso fue lo primero que me llego a la mente. No recuerdo porque me llego esa idea.

- Wau… Green. Nunca habías hecho algo así… - Ella tenía razón… Esa no era la forma que siempre soy. Aunque ella parecía volver a estar contenta.

- Bueno… Era para que dejaras de estar así de triste. – Respondí con una sonrisa fingida y mirando al otro lado, tratando de ocultar mi cara enrojecida.

- Green… Gracias por preocuparte conmigo… Creí que ya no me ibas a perdonar por eso… - En eso ella se me abalanzo con sus brazos muy extendidos y lanzándonos al frío suelo. Aunque volvía a sentirme incomodo y molesto por la situación, pero para dejar de sentirme aún culpable, evite discutir de nuevo.

- S… Si, Blue… Pero por favor… Déjame que me levante… Pesas demasiado… - Le susurre aún sonrojado.

- Bien… Me levantare de ti Green. Pero con una condición. – En cuanto ella menciono eso, sabía que no iba para nada bueno, por lo que reaccione molesto por eso e hice un cambio de lugares.

- No me salgas de nuevo con tratos tuyos. – Le dije molesto mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas con mis manos y viéndola frívolamente.

- Ya era hora de que reaccionaras así Green. – No entendí a que se refería ella con eso.

- ¿A que reaccionara cómo? – Pregunte sin notar que ya no tenía sus manos bajo mi control. Cuando me di cuenta, sus brazos me rodearon el cuello y con firmeza me puso a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- A que reaccionaras así. Te ves tan tierno de esta forma Green. – Esta situación parecía ser una tortura causada por ella. No podía moverme, y no era porque ella fuera más fuerte. No, era porque me sentía muy nervioso de estar tan cerca de ella. Quería hacer algo, pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía. – Ahora Green… Dime… ¿Quieres volver a besarme o te vas a quedar ahí?

- Claro que me gustaría… Pero creo que no puedo. – Mencione apenado.

- En ese caso déjame que te ayude Green. – En eso ella rodeo sus manos sobre mi cara, para acercarme con ternura hacía sus dulces labios. No podía creer lo que sucedía, pero cerré mis ojos tratando de así, dejarme llevar por la corriente. Solo podía sentir sus labios con los míos fundiéndonos en uno. – Vaya Green. Para ser mi primer beso, se sintió bien. ¿O no lo sentiste igual?

- ¿En realidad era tu primer beso? – Eso me saco de mí, logrando que saltara en retroceso apenado.

- Sip. – Me respondió con una sonrisa tierna. – Por cierto Green… Parece que te estas quemando. – En eso ella me apunto a la parte de debajo de mi camisa y note que era cierto. Había saltado a la fogata que había hecho.

- ¡Ha, ha! ¡Quema, quema! – Grite algo histérico por el dolor, que salí corriendo fuera de la cueva. Hasta que ella uso a su Blastoise para apagar mi cuerpo.

- Tranquilo Green. Ya dejaste de estar en llamas. – Me murmuro al oído. Y luego ella me abrazo por la espalda. – Creo que echabas más fuego de ti por aquel beso que cuando te quemaste. – Menciono en forma de broma mientras sequía riendo.

- Ya no bromees con eso Blue. – Le respondí con seriedad pues aún me dolían las quemaduras.

- No te enojes Green. Mira que ya el cielo se despejo de nuevo. – Murmuro mientras se sentaba aún lado mío y señalaba al cielo. Era tan hermoso ver como la Luna y las estrellas iluminaban el bosque con cierta serenidad en el ambiente… Pero más deleite había en mis ojos al verla iluminada por ese brillo de Luna sobre ella. – Green… ¿Qué tanto me miras? – Ya no quería responderle y la calle con un beso.

- Ahora… Tu rostro sonrojado.


End file.
